Small World
'Small World '(小さな世界 Chisana Sekai) is the third episode of TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION. Synopsis "This is QUELL's song. Our song." Shu Izumi, who once worked as part of a national idol unit, has been busy lately promoting the drama he's starring in. Meanwhile, in order to catch up to their leader, Eichi Horimiya, Issei Kuga, and Ichiru Kuga, the other members of QUELL, devote themselves to their work and lessons. Official English synopsis from Crunchyroll Plot Episode 3 begins with Eichi, Issei and Ichiru during a broadcast of QUELL's QUERadi (くべらじ lit. QUELL Radio) where they discuss Shu's part in an upcoming TV Drama, Running is Disgraceful but it's Better than Dying. After the broadcast, the three make their way to their dance lesson but on the way stop for food and marvel at all the posters and advertisements featuring Shu that are around Tokyo. After their outing, the three go to their dance lesson where they run into SolidS' Tsubasa Okui, after Tsubasa teases Ichiru a little the QUELL members watch in awe at his dance skills. Ichiru in particular vows his motivation to catch up to Shu in terms of his dancing abilities after seeing Shu talk about himself & QUELL on a variety show while promoting his drama, with all three saying they don't want to hold him back. Meanwhile, Shu was bothered by some of the comments he received from the variety show host regarding QUELL. While thinking, he runs into Shiki who comments on how busy Shu has been lately, and noting that he seemed down about something. Shu confesses that due to his popularity from his and Shiki's previous unit he feels like at the moment QUELL is simply seen as "that unit Shu Izumi is in" but that he wants to work towards being seen as "Shu Izumi from QUELL" instead. Shiki encourages him, and Shu makes his way back to the dorm where he finds Eichi, Issei and Ichiru hard at work trying to make gratin for dinner. Shu helps the trio while also finding their antics amusing, with Eichi remarking that this was the first time he'd seen Shu laugh so earnestly in a while. The next day, Shu calls the others into the dorm piano room to show them the base he's made for one of their new songs for end of year concert. He tells them that while he's put the song base together he wants the song to be made by all four of them together, saying that it doesn't matter if they've never written a song before he wants their true feelings to make the song together. Characters List of characters in order of appearance *Eichi Horimiya *Ichiru Kuga *Issei Kuga *Shu Izumi *Tsubasa Okui *Shiki Takamura *Dai Murase (pictured/flashback) *Rikka Sera (pictured/flashback) *Hajime Mutsuki (mentioned) *Shun Shimotsuki (mentioned) Music Opening Theme *Because you are - QUELL Ending Theme *Chisana Sekai - QUELL Insert Songs *BELIEVER -Inori- - QUELL *AOI MIZU - QUELL Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:PROANI